Señales
by June JK
Summary: Porque la preocupación innecesaria está en la imaginación de Makoto. (Éste fic participa en el tópico "Te reto a escribir de…" del Foro Iwatobi swim Club). /Sutil RinHaru.


**Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Köji Öji y Hiroko Utsumi.

**Advertencia:** Semi UA. Haru, Rin, Nagisa y Makoto son niños; sus personalidades están basadas en la novela ligera _High Speed_.

**Aviso:** Respuesta al tópico _« Te reto a escribir de...»_, perteneciente al Foro: **Iwatobi Swim Club**.

Éste fic va para _Japiera_. Amiga, te pido disculpas por la tardanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>

**Señales.**

**...**

Al ver a sus amigos no puede evitar pensar en que un día podría llegar a perderles, en especial a Haru. Se pregunta también, si ellos compartían el mismo presentimiento de un día reír juntos y a la siguiente oportunidad ya no.

Quizá cavilaba demasiado al respecto, o quizá no.

Pero teme porque, a pesar de confiar ciegamente en la amistad que se profesaban,_ las señales_ que sus amigos se mandaban no hacían más que confirmar sus temores:_ la amistad parecía perderse de un día para otro..._

**...**

Sus temores cobraron vida la mañana de un domingo, aquél en que fue con su familia a una especie de _salida familiar_ y a la cual Haru no asistió por razones que hasta ahora desconocía. Como de costumbre, Makoto no insistió al respecto ya que conocía de la incomodidad que embargaba a Haruka en ese tipo de ambientes. Terminó arrepintiéndose al día siguiente.

El lunes, cuando se encontraron para ir al colegio, Haruka ardía en rabia.

—A-ayer, después del paseo, fuimos al cine y vimos una película muy triste —volteó esperando ver una respuesta por parte de Haru, la cual no llegó—. Trataba sobre la amistad y de cómo un joven terminaba suicidándose porque creía que sus amigos no lo querían, cuando en rea-

—Makoto —Haru ni le dirigió la mirada—, apúrate.

—¡B-bien!

Normalmente hubiera continuado sacando monólogos para apaciguar el ambiente, pero Haru había dejado en claro que hoy no quería escuchar ni soportar a nadie. Suspiró con resignación al momento en que apretaba con fuerza su mochila, preguntándose si Haru estaba enojado con él por no insistir con lo de la salida o quizá se debía a algo más. Después de todo, debía de tomar en cuenta que Haru evitaba situaciones como las de ayer muy seguido...

Seguramente estaba imaginando cosas, o eso pensó hasta que se topó con un Rin DEMASIADO deprimido. Esa sí que era una nueva faceta, al menos para Makoto que, en todo el mes que llevaban juntos, sólo había visto sonrisas y más sonrisas por parte del pelirrojo. Y, aunque ahora repartiera sonrisas por aquí y por allá como de costumbre, éstas no eran sinceras.

No tardó relacionar hechos. Para empezar, no era la primera vez en que ambos terminaban confrontándose. Lo que si era extraño eran sus estados de ánimo de completa devastación. Y no podían esconderlo, Makoto había llegado a conocerles muy bien, de hecho.

—Hola, Rin... —probó llamar, no sólo una vez, tuvo que hacerlo tres veces porque el muchacho se veía muy _entretenido_ coloreando el dibujo de un tiburón. Tenía que agregar que se veía dolido.

—¿Eh... ? ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Makoto! —he ahí una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Te has peleado con Haru? —y, aunque no quiso ser directo, las pregunta escapó de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—¿P-por qué preguntas? —Rin tendía a venderse solo—. Ah... mmm, p-pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, Makoto —aseguró Rin—. Estamos bien. Cambiando de tema: ¿Sabes qué nos toca ahora? Porque... ¿eh? Mi carpeta de música no está...

El pelirrojo se revolvió en su lugar, buscando la carpeta que_ le faltaba_. Y no es que mintiera al respecto, el mismo Makoto no la encontró a simple vista. Pero, cuando veía en los ojos de Rin y su actitud, sabía que _no estaban del todo bien_.

—Estás distraído, aquí está —le tendió la carpeta, la cual estuvo debajo de Rin todo éste tiempo. El pelirrojo se empezó a reír de su torpeza. Pensó que era igual que Haru, no sabían mentir ni esconder sus emociones.

**...**

Makoto entendía que las personas tenían razones para que sus temores, problemas o tristeza no se dieran a conocer. Haruka y Rin no eran la excepción y ésta situación a él no debería de afectarle. En si, ambos seguían tratándolo como de costumbre. Makoto era el único que notaba aquellos pequeños cambios.

¿Debería de actuar como si nada sucediera y ya?

Para empezar, ambos terminarían arreglando sus problemas; tal vez se hacía demasiado lío precipitándose. Pero le era inevitable sentir esa inseguridad la cual, creía, estaba justificada, ya que fue el propio Nagisa quién le habló al respecto aquél domingo en que ni Makoto o su súper intuición lo habrían podido prever. Sorpresa fue cuando se encontró con Nagisa y sus hermanas, argumentado que por el cumpleaños de una de ellas, fueron a ver una película. No hace falta decir que Nagisa _le spoileó _un poco, después de todo la siguiente función la verían los Tachibana.

—¡Muere, Mako-chan! Lo acribillan con balas y como él no era de _Mátrix_ no tenía posibilidad de evitarlo.

—Ah... ah... ¿si? —Makoto sentía que se le iba el alma, por Dios, que ya se sabía el final. Pero era él o su familia y bueno, se escogió a si mismo.

—Aunque, Mako-chan, lo que hay que recalcar de la película es cómo todos se alejan del protagonista —y se ve que Nagisa lo lamenta—. Fueron muy malos con la pobre... ¡Vivimos en un mundo muy cruel, Mako-chan!

—A-algunas cosas son inevitables, Nagisa...

—Lo sé. Moo, pero ahora sé que tengo que ser bien cuidadoso con _las señales~_

—¿Q-qué señales? —preguntó asustado puesto que la voz con que usó el rubio para referirse a _las señales_ fue de ultra-tumba.

—Aquellas que se dan antes de que uno acabe SIN amigos.

—¿H-hay señales para eso?.

—¿No las sabes, Mako-chan? ¡Tienes que ver la película! —y es justamente lo que el castaño iba a hacer...—. Bien, como hoy soy bueno, te contaré lo que me acuerdo~ La primera y más importante es que se pierde la confianza, cuando tus amigos te excluyen de sus problemas lo cual lleva al distanciamiento, las mentiras, los secretos... uhh~ —Nagisa tenía cierta habilidad para volver todo en una escena de terror.

—A-ah... espero que nunca lleguemos a eso.

—Si... ¡Yo tampoco quiero eso, Mako-chan! Prometamos que siempre seremos amigos.

Y no halló problemas con prometérselo. Él sería amigo de Haru, Rin y Nagisa hasta el final; al menos eso pensaba, puesto que en aquél instante no tenía inseguridades ni miedos con respecto a la amistad.

—Ah, Mako-chan, ¿has escuchado de los ataques de los tiburones en la playa?

—¿A-ataques? ¿Dónde... cuándo? Q-qué pasó... —Makoto estaba horrorizado.

—Hahahaha, Mako-chan, mira tu cara~ —Nagisa le estiró los cachetes a Makoto quién de preocupado pasó a estar ligeramente enojado y avergonzado—. Y si, ha habido muchos avistamientos de tiburones... pero no oí que mataran a alguien —el castaño pareció tranquilizarse con aquella afirmación—, sólo dijeron que les arrancaron algunos brazos y piernas pero que no han muerto.

Ok... típico de su pequeño amigo.

—Nagisa... — Makoto suspiró. Recordó de Haru que Nagisa siempre exageraba las cosas y que no debía de creerle todo. Pero si que le creía de los tiburones, su papá y su mamá algo habían comentado.

—Oh, en la película aparece un tiburón. Ya verás como lograron hacerle encajar en la trama...

Está por demás decir que todo lo que le contó Nagisa no fueron ciertas, a excepción de _las señales y el avistamiento de tiburones_. Claro, porque Nagisa no sería tan malo como para arruinarle el suspenso.

**...**

Algo que aumentaba los temores en Makoto era cuando el pelirrojo se alejaba, en momentos así Haruka se enojaba más y el castaño tendía a notarlo con creces porque le era fácil leerle.

—Nee... Haru, ¿sabes qué le sucede a Rin? —preguntó casual un día, como quien no quiere la cosa, porque a éstas alturas era obvio que era problema de ambos—. Ya no ríe ni practica el nado con nosotros... ¿se han peleado? —en ese momento Rin salía del agua, unos carriles alejado del grupo.

Sentirse triste venía ya siendo común. Haru se limitó a bajar la cabeza y después ladearla, evitando así la penetrante mirada de Makoto. Por primera vez Haruka se negaba a ser _leído_ y ello activó sus alarmas.

—Har-...

Y Haru se fue del lado de Makoto, dejándolo con la palabra a medias. Eso fue un golpe duro. Pero Makoto mantuvo la calma. Haru siempre actuaba así cuando no quería hablar de sus problemas y ésta no era una excepción. Debía de hallar otra manera de ayudar porque Rin tampoco hablaría y fingiría felicidad. Y no saber qué es lo que sucedía le limitaba.

La amistad se estaba quebrando como en aquella película.

—¡Mako-chan! —el grito de Nagisa le alarmó, eso junto a otros más que se mezclaron; palabras hirientes que no captó del todo y algunos cuantos golpes más, los encargados fueron a donde los que empezaron el lío y los separaron. Makoto en todo el transcurso no se movió de su lugar.

Rin y Haru fue llevados a la recepción, llamaron a sus padres mientras ambos estaban en completo silencio. Nagisa y Makoto llegaron al finalizar la práctica, escondiendo su preocupación lo mejor que podían.

—Haru, Rin... —empezó el mayor de todos—: ¿Por qué se pelearon? —ambos ni se atrevieron a verles a los ojos, eso hasta que Haru se animó a alzar la mirada, dejando ver sólo sorpresa. Makoto estaba confundido, ligeramente enojado y tan culpable de algo que no llegaba a comprender.

Makoto tendía a sentir por los demás.

—Casi se muere —y la mirada zulina viajó molesta hacia la figura de Rin quién no hizo ademán de responder algo—, y por una estupidez —eso hasta que se soltó la última oración, la cual bastó para enfurecer a Rin. Makoto pensó que Haru lo hizo a propósito.

—¡No fue una estupidez! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡S-si no me hubieran detenido... !

—¡Te habrías muerto! —le cortó el morocho.

—¡No! ¡Él estaría vivo, ambos! ¡No lo hubieran torturado! ¡Tenías que gritar, Haru y alarm- !

—Rin, te hubiera devorado —y se vio cómo Haru intentó controlar su molestia al momento en que Rin dio señas de no saber qué hacer.

—¿D-devorar? A quién... ¿a Rin?

Makoto no entendía nada de nada. ¿Devorar, morir? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso... ? ¿Fue el día que se fue a pasear con su familia? Qué estaba sucediendo. Su mirada viajó a Nagisa en busca de ayuda, pero en vez de ello encontró en ella seriedad. Nagisa parecía comprender por completo la situación. Makoto se sintió excluido por instantes. Era el único que no comprendía nada.

—¡N-no, no, no es cierto! —Rin parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Rin-chan... —Nagisa quiso acercarse a Rin pero éste apartó la mano del rubio para irse corriendo del lugar. Fue detenido más adelante por uno de los encargados y traído de nuevo a la dirección. Después nadie habló, ni Haru, ni Nagisa... ni Rin. Makoto Tampoco fue capaz de continuar la conversación anterior, aunque hubiera querido.

Sus temores se estaba cumpliendo, todo sucedía como en la película que vio aquél domingo en que no insistió a Haru de acompañarle, doliéndole en el alma y arrepintiéndose de aquella decisión.

**...**

Se removió en la cama inquieto, pensando; negándose a levantarse para ir a desayunar. Reflexionando que algo debía de estar ahí que Makoto no comprendía. Porque pelear con alguien que estuvo a punto de morir no le era remotamente normal.

Llevaba tiempo conviviendo con las personas y, en todas, las peleas se desarrollaban porque no sabían comprenderse. Y pelear porque alguien estuvo a punto de morir no era un síntoma normal. Makoto tembló.

¿Habría estado Rin a punto de ser atropellado o algo por el estilo?

—Mako-chan~

La voz de Nagisa le sacó de su especie de trance. Volteó para donde el rubio, quién estaba de pie en su habitación.

¿Cómo había... ?

—Makoto, vino a visitarte uno de tus amiguitos —esa había sido su mamá gritando desde la cocina. Bueno, eso explicaba todo.

Makoto se acomodó en la cama y Nagisa se sentó cómodamente encima de un almohadón que estaba debidamente acomodado al costado de la mesa baja de estudio.

—Hola. ¿Qué sucede, Nagisa? —preguntó. Para ser sincero, no esperaba su visita.

—Mako-chan, ¿tú no lo has entendido, verdad?

—¿Entender? ¿L-lo de la pelea?

—Hm —el rubio asintió enérgicamente.

—_Las señales_...

—¿Qué señales, Mako-chan?

—¿Eh? L-las que me dijiste antes de la película. Ahí, por las señales ellos se separaron y nunca más se volvieron a hablar... y ella se murió...

—Ahhh... —Nagisa pareció captar la idea para después reírse— Pero es que ellos no eran amigos de verdad. Nosotros somos súper amigos, no nos alejamos por cosas así~

—P-pero Haru y Rin... e-ellos muestran _las señales_.

—¿Estabas preocupado por eso, Mako-chan? Hmm, es verdad que se han peleado, ¿pero no se pelean siempre para después volver a hablarse? Es normal.

—Pero Rin estuvo a punto de morir, eso afectó a Haru... y yo, yo no entiendo. Si Haru hubiera estado a punto de morir yo estaría más preocupado y... no así...

—Cada cual reacciona a su manera. Justamente quería venir a hablarte de eso, Mako-chan. Supuse que no habrías atado cabos y que estaría preocupado.

—¿Soy tan predecible?

—¡Y muchísimo, Mako-chan! Pero no es tiempo de hablar para ello. Vine a proponerte un plan infalible para que los cuatro volvamos a sonreír. Pero antes te tengo que explicar la verdadera razón de porqué Haru está así con Rin... ¿aceptas mi trato?

Makoto no podía estar más sorprendido y desconcertado. Pero sonrió, tal y como había pedido Nagisa. Estaba feliz de saber que habría una forma de ayudar a sus amigos.

—Claro que acepto, Nagisa.

Un_ bien dicho_, una explicación y manos a la obra.

**...**

Sacar a Haru y Rin de sus respectivas casas donde se habían encerrado sería un trabajo difícil. Tratar de sacar a Haru de su cama lo era más porque parecía pegado con pegamento. Makoto había intentado sacarlo a jalones, pero Haru ni se había movido.

—Moo, Haru-chan... —jaló un poco más antes de descansar momentáneamente. Se sentó en el suelo mientras el contrario _dormía_. Se haría tarde y eso que había quedado en ir a las nueve de la mañana con Nagisa.

La verdad estaba más tranquilo. Saber las razones de por qué se habían peleado le había quitado un peso de encima.

—Makoto —su vista se fue de inmediato a la figura de su amigo—, ríndete —eso para volver a dormir. Makoto suspiró. Ya sabía que el contrario no tendría ganas de salir.

—Haru... —se acercó al contrario y se sentó a su lado, en la cama— Yo... yo entiendo un poco de lo que sucedió. Al principio no, pero creo saber cómo te sientes, o algo de lo que sientes... B-bueno, el punto es que quiero que vengas conmigo —acarició la cabecita casi por reflejo. Porque sólo Makoto sabía cuán agitado estaba Haruka—, a... mmm, arreglar las cosa-...

—No hay nada que arreglar.

—Si que las hay, Haru —cuando Nanase enfrentó a Makoto lo encontró serio, pero con un aura comprensiva y cálida—. Tienes que hacerte entender por Rin. Él seguramente cree que eres alguna clase de... enemigo, quizá. Pero yo sé que en verdad estás preocupado por él a pesar de haber pasado ya el peligro y también sé que en verdad tuviste miedo de perder a Rin en aquél instante. Pero tienes que entender que esta vez las cosas no se arreglarán solas.

—Makoto, vete— el pelinegro escondió rápidamente su rostro entre las mantas, Makoto seguía con su mano en la cabeza de Haru. Volvió a suspirar.

—Haru... tenemos que hacerlo,_ tienes que hacerlo_. Rin nos espera.

Nanase pareció reaccionar en ese instante; Makoto lo supo porque éste contuvo la respiración por unos instantes y debilitó el agarre que tenía en las sábanas. Aceptaría ir, estaba convencido de ello.

**...**

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la cita y al ver que Nagisa no estaba comprendió que le debía de estar costando convencer a Rin. Suspiró. A ver cómo se las ingeniaba Nagisa. Aunque él sabía que sus amigos iban a llegar.

—No están, vayámonos.

—Haru... —con ésto ya se iban muchos suspiros de su parte. Dicen que con cada suspiro se iba la felicidad—; seguramente ya están por llegar. Sabes que Rin es tan terco como una piedra cuando no quiere escuchar —bromeó, y pareció que a Haru le causó gracia, pues se le veía más relajado.

—No pienso disculparme.

—Ah... no lo harás, Haru-chan. Yo sólo... mmm, quiero que Rin vuelva a ser como antes, y estoy seguro que tú también. Extraño que me quite los colores —se rió. También extrañaba que hiciera que Haru se expresara más, porque desde que Rin está con ellos, su amigo ya no se reserva tanto. Y desde su punto de vista eso está bien.

—Yo no, es molesto —a pesar de decir eso, sabe que Haru no lo dice de verdad. Aún recuerda el brillo de sus ojos que vio al salir de la casa, aquél que delataba lo mucho que quería las cosas antes de pelear.

—¡Oh, allá están! Te dije que vendrían —Haru se limitó a bufar.

—¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan~! — Nagisa prácticamente empujó a Rin al encuentro. El pelirrojo parecía un estatua con ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Ya, Nagisa... ya vine, ahora devuélveme mis revistas —. El pelirrojo se removió incómodo, evitando mirar a los demás. Haru tampoco lo hacía, pero a Makoto no se le escapó esa pequeña ojeada que el pelinegro le dedicó a Rin para pasar a un gesto de preocupación y volver de nuevo al enojo. Todo sólo en unos dos segundos.

No importa qué dijera Haru; se veía que realmente estaba preocupado por Rin.

—Moo, Rin-chan~ aún no —. Nagisa aseguró algo en su mochila y la alejó de Rin, quien se veía que se laguantaba las ganas de abalanzarse encima del rubio— Tienes que pasar tooooda la tarde con nosotros~

—Tsk... qué molestos.

—Si no quieres puedes irte.

—¡T-tú cállate Haru! ¡Vete tú!

—Me voy.

—Maa, maa. Ambos cálmense —Makoto los abrazó a ambos y evitó que se fueran. A decir verdad se le hizo muy cómica la situación.

—Bien~ Ya que estamos todos de acuerdo vamos a pasear~ Mako-chan, ¿qué hacemos? ¿A dónde los llevamos?

Oh. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba: Nagisa sin plan.

—P-pensé que tú tenías algo planeado —susurró desconcertado y también desesperado por lo que desencadenó en los enojados.

—¡Ta-chan! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea! —Nagisa los calló a todos—. ¿Acaso creían que podrían irse así por así? Pues no~ Nagisa-sama siempre tiene un plan~ Iremos a...

Makoto estaba que la curiosidad le comía.

—Dilo ya, Nagisa —apresuró Rin ya harto de tan dramática introducción.

—Qué malo, Rin-chan... ahora no te diré~

—Nagisa —ese fue Haru.

—Vale~ vale~ ¡Iremos a un acuario~! Mi hermana compró ayer cuatro entradas para un acuario que se ha abierto. Es uno nuevo donde dicen que puedes ver a los peces en graaaaaandes súper acuarios. Y no sólo eso, ¡uno puede verlos también encima de su cabeza! ¡A que es alucinante, Haru-chan, Rin-chan, Mako-chan!

Ha debido de ser muy caro, piensa Makoto, más por lo que debió de costar conseguirlas. Makoto se dió cuenta de que no era el único preocupado.

—No le veo lo alucinante... —eso dice Rin, pero tanto a él como a Haruka se les iluminaron las miradas. Aunque comprende que a Haru se le iluminó por otra cosa. Tiene suerte de que a esos acuarios uno no pueda entrar p orque de lo contrario tendría que vigilar a consciencia a Haru y quizá también a Rin. No sea que un reto de _quién-es-más-rápido_ se dé.

**...**

Makoto jamás había estado en un lugar tan grande, mucho menos en un acuario de éstas magnitudes. La iluminación era poca pero suficiente para admirar el acuario encima de sus cabezas donde los peces pasaban majestuosos. Se acercó a un costado del acuario donde pudo apreciar en ella un pez dorado como el que le regalaron la primera vez que fueron al club junto a Haruka.

¿Cómo pasó el tiempo, no?

En aquél tiempo sólo eran Haruka y él —rememora—, después vino Rin y Nagisa y ahora estaban ahí, disfrutando de un paseo el sábado por la mañana. Aún tenían que resolver el problema entre Rin y Haru, pero cuando volteó a verles le pareció que quizá no era tan grave como había imaginado. Ambos nadadores estaban admirando con ilusión a los peces. Tanto así, que estaba seguro que, cuando Haru tocó el vidrio, éste quiso adentrarse e ir a nadar en medio de tanta inmensidad.

También comprendió que Rin jamás dejaría de sentirse culpable por lo del tiburón, pero que podría vivir con ello. Se le notaba en la mirada que, aunque antes estaba brillosa e ilusionada, ahora estaba opacada mientras en la lejanía, tranquilo e imponente, nadaba un tiburón.

Volteó a ver a Nagisa en busca de ayuda, pero supo que el rubio debía de estar viendo más allá: se dedicaba a observar y dejar que las cosas tomaran un curso natural.

—Perdón...

Todos voltearon al origen de la voz. Rin se removió en su lugar, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada aún pendida en el tiburón. Al parecer le costaba encontrar las palabras para continuar su disculpa, que en si Makoto no sabía a quién iba dirigida.

—Te iba a matar.

—Pero no lo hizo, Haru. Aún estoy acá... con ambas manos y piernas —en ese instante Haruka ser volteó hacia Rin—. No fue mi intención preocuparte... en verdad deseaba que la pasáramos bien y sucede eso... —refunfuñó Rin a pesar de su estado.

—Pero estás aquí, ambos. Eso es lo que importa —Makoto se tapó las manos al ver que había interrumpido sin querer. Rin le observaba con sorpresa.

—No quita que pudiste haber muerto.

—Haru-chan...

—Quiso salvar a un tiburón a pesar de que pudo morir en el intento. Rin, ¡pusiste tu vida en peligro! —a pesar de que la voz se hizo más fuerte, las expresiones en Haru no variaban. Sólo Makoto notó la angustia y el miedo en su amigo.

—Se hubiera salvado si yo hubiera sido más grande y más fuerte —ha debido pensarlo toda la noche—. Pero las cosas no se dieron así. Y entiendo que... que estés preocupado. Pero Haru, quiero que entiendas que era algo que tenía que hacer y que aunque intenté y no lo logré no me arrepiento de ello. Porque el tiburón necesitó de mi ayuda y yo no iba a negársela —Rin inspiraba determinación.

—Entonces por qué te disculpas.

—Me disculpo porque... también puse tu vida en peligro. Me disculpo por haberme desquitado. Por ser un idiota... P-por no saber valorar y porque me dejo llevar fácilmente por las emociones. Me disculpo también con Makoto y Nagisa por preocuparlos de esta manera y de alejarme y... y decirles cosas feas.

—Disculpado.

Todos alzaron las miradas con asombro. Haru estaba ahí, con la mirada calmada y el porte relajado.

—Haru.

—Haru-chan.

—Yo... Haru... gracia-.

—Te disculpo tu idiotez —no hizo falta más para que Rin volviera a su actitud _natural_. Se veía lo felices que eran Rin y Haru al volver a discutir por cualquier estupidez. Makoto se dio cuenta de que sus amigos eran como Nagisa había dicho: _Mejores amigos_.

—Nosotros también te disculpamos tu idiotez, Rin-Rin~

—¡Nagisa! ¡Ya deja eso! Y ahora devuélveme mis revista —el pelirrojo vio en forcejear para quitarle sus mangas shoujo, que aún quería mantener sus gustos en secreto, en especial de Haru.

—Ya sabemos que te gustan las novelas rosas, Rin —y el gesto que le dedicó Haru parecía ser una de reto; sólo Makoto reconoció diversión en ella por tener a Rin avergonzado.

—Maa, maa. Rin.

—Haru empezó... —se quejó.

—Bienvenido —y tanto Nagisa como Makoto fueron a abrazar a su amigo. Al poco rato Haru se les unió porque Nagisa lo había jalado para juntarse con Rin en un abrazo asfixiante y sincero.

—Bien~ ahora que ya estamos abuenados me dio hambre~ —en ese instante el estómago de Nagisa gruñe y éste no parece avergonzado por ello—. Rin-chan nos invitará a comer a todos~

—¿Q-q-q-que yo QUÉ?

—Rin-Rin, hay un dicho que dice que si no hay comida NO hay revistas~ —eso para salir corriendo.

—¡Vuelve! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso ni existe!

Rin sale tras el rubio, quien agita peligrosamente las revistas. Entonces un guardia los retiene por hacer tanto alboroto y Makoto piensa que eso ya es algo normal.

—Qué problemático.

—Haru, qué bueno que se arreglaran las cosas.

—Perdón.

—¿Eh? ¿P-por qué te disculpas Haru?

El morocho no le respondió pero Makoto entiende que no era necesario que Haruka se explicara, al menos por ahora. Porque es la primera vez que no comprende qué es lo que quiso decir Haruka.

—Vamos, Makoto.

—Vale.

Makoto está feliz de saber que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes. Cree que eso es suficiente para él.

**...**

Cuando Rin se disculpó no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Pensó que Rin le odiaba por haber gritado y alertado a las personas cuando el tiburón estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo, por haberle negado la vida a lo que tanto le importaba a Rin. Porque antes que preferir la vida de ese animal prefería la de Rin. . Porque era importante.

Fue por eso que no quiso ir con Makoto; temía escuchar las palabras que Rin le podría dedicar. Sabía que le había herido de alguna forma que no lograba comprender. Aunque al ver a Rin quejándose de pagar la comida pero sin negarse comprende que ha hecho bien, que no hay por qué arrepentirse.

Todos eran sus amigos y temía perderles.

Entonces recuerda el momento preciso en que Rin divisó al tiburón varado en la playa. Ambos había decidido —Rin había decidido—, pasar juntos un fin de semana. No había encontrado problemas al negar la invitación a Makoto porque sabía era mucho más difícil negarse al capricho de Rin. Estaba seguro que Makoto podría comprenderle. En cambio Rin era un caso diferente.

Ese día lo había acompañado desde la mañana a realizar diferentes actividades como patinar —fue una sorpresa total—, y, aunque se cayó muchas veces, en esa ocasión Rin no se burló. También hicieron otras actividades como comer, correr y quizá hasta hubieran podido ir al cine y encontrarse con Makoto. Pero no se dio: Rin tenía que encontrarse con un tiburón moribundo varado en la playa y querer salvarlo.

Valoraba la intrepidez, valentía y temeridad de Rin; tan diferente a un Nanase que era un manojo de nervios muy bien controlados, atento a cualquier posible ataque del tiburón que Rin arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas para devolverlo al mar, a donde pertenecía. Esa faceta era nueva.

Rin era la locura con patas; esa impresión le dio a Haruka cuando el tiburón se removió, agitó la cola y Rin cayó en la arena con la posibilidad de perder un brazo,_ la vida_. Porque el tiburón dirigió de inmediato sus fauces a la mano de Rin que antes intentaba salvarle. En ese instante a Haru no dudó en gritar y correr para saltar encima del tiburón y alejarlo de Rin. Se enfrentó al tiburón con una valentía tal que se quedó corta cuando los dientes del tiburón se cerraron en su rostro. Recuerda haber apretado sus ojos con fuerza, el corazón latiéndole a mil temiendo haber muerto en lugar de Rin.

Cuando pudo atreverse a mirar Rin, que ahora sostenían al tiburón con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de Haru, coger la mano del mismo y alejarlo todo lo posible. Haru se dejó llevar aún en estado de shock.

Lo que le enfureció vino después: Rin quiso volver a donde el tiburón, aún herido; Haru no lo soportó y gritó para alertar a las personas que por ahí pasaban en un ataque de temor y horror que estaba justificado al estar, por poco, muerto. Las personas no tardaron en venir y detener a Rin, apartándolo del peligro, quien se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, como si nunca hubiera estado en peligro; como si Haru no hubiera estado a punto de morir.

El tiburón nunca se salvó, las personas tampoco tuvieron el valor de continuar la labor de Rin. Lo dejaron morir ahí y Rin le echó la culpa.

Pero ahora, al verle feliz y campante con todos, es cuando lo que ocurrió deja de importarle. El tiburón se quedó en el pasado. Al menos, hasta que Rin encuentre otro tiburón varado en la playa. Haruka imagina que cuando eso sucede, al menos Rin ya será grande, fuerte y responsable. Así no tendría que ver morir ante sus ojos a un ser vivo nunca más.

Suspira. Ve el menú en sus manos y pide caballa para disgusto de Rin y diversión de Nagisa. Makoto se mantiene tranquilo, a Haru se le contagia la misma, para después molestar a Rin que, aunque se hubiera disculpado, no quiere decir que no le vaya a castigar por lo mismo. En ese momento reflexiona que a Rin nunca le pareció que Haru estuviera a un mordisco de haber muerto y que sólo por eso cae en que de verdad es un idiota y que con una disculpa basta.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Aclaraciones:** La escena de Rin salvando a un tiburón viene de un vídeo en _youtube_ que fue facilitado por _Japiera_; como aquí no se puede poner el _link_ les digo que existen algunos que se puede buscar con facilidad.


End file.
